ELLA Y EL
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Desde la partida se Shaoran han pasado 11 años…Sakura se siente sola, porque su mejor amiga se la para viajando y ya no pasa tiempo con ella…, Shaoran ha dejado de llamar y enviar cartas hace 3 meses lo cual la preocupa… será que la llegada de las personas que tanto extrañaba le agrade como creía?
1. Chapter 1

ELLA Y EL

"nos volveremos a ver, verdad?".Ha pasado once años desde que Shaoran regreso a Hong-Kong…

La junta había llegado a su fin, un joven de de cabello marón y ojos del mismo color, comenzó a caminar con dirección a la salida cuando escucho su nombre, volteo a ver a la persona la cual lo había llamado encontrándose con una joven de ojos negros, cabello del mismo color y largo que le sonreía abiertamente.

Shaoran: Daydoyi? – dijo dudoso mientras la miraba tratando de hacer memoria y rogando no equivocarse

Tomoyo: Li, hace mucho- dijo sonriendo ampliamente acercándosele- me sorprende verte

Shaoran: hola, también me alegra verte – sonrió- la junta esta debe ser muy importante para que hayas venido

Tomoyo: si es la más importante del mundo tecnológico. Me sorprende verte aquí-dijo cambiando de tema

Shaoran: la verdad es que hace más de cuatro años que herede la compañía de mis padres y a hora me dedico a gerenciarla y es por eso que fui invitado a esta reunión-explico sonriendo

Tomoyo: la compañía de mi madre también ha crecido bastante y es por eso que también eh sido invitada

Shaoran: te invito a cenar – le tendió la mano- me gustaría hablar contigo, pero en un lugar más apartado

Tomoyo: claro me gustaría- dijo aceptando la mano de Shaoran

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la reunión, para subirse en una limosina, el carro avanzo para después de unos minutos detenerse frente a una gran mansión…

Shaoran: espero no te moleste que te trajera a mi casa- dijo tomando de la mano Tomoyo para ayudarla a bajar del auto

Tomoyo: no para nada- le sonrió

Entraron a la mansión…

…...

28 de julio del 2003-Tomoeda

Hace ya más de once años que no te veo mi querido Shaoran, las llamadas y cartas dejaron de llegar hace tres meses, que te paso acaso algo malo o tu corazón consiguió otro amor?. Desde la última vez que nos vimos aun guardo la esperanza de volvernos a ver, me arrepiento no haberme dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero es que estaba tan concentrada en Yukito que no vi mas allá, ignorando por completo tus sentimientos.

A hora ya eres el gerente de la compañía de tu familia, me gustaría verte pero sé que eso no pasara pronto, pero guardo la esperanza.

Los años han hecho que todo cambio, desde que te fuiste Tomoyo ya no es más la misma de antes ahora se dedica a dirigir la empresa de su madre y se la pasa todo el tiempo viajando, casi no pasa tiempo en Tomoeda y hace un tiempo casi igual que tú que ha dejado de llamar y enviar cartas, tal vez sea porque está muy ocupada o no quiere entristecerme diciéndome que aun no podrá volver. En fin y tan bien eh cambiado ya no mas soy la niña llorona de antes, ahora me dedico al modelaje al igual que una vez lo hizo mamá.

Las cosas cambian y siempre lo harán, así que hay que seguir adelante y no mirar atrás…

Me encantaría decirte todo esto pero no puedo solo las escribo en mi diario, creo que no sería muy adecuado enviártelo en una carta ya que no sé nada de ti y no sé donde estas a hora y además hay algo que me lo impide….

Te MO LI SHAORAN, TE ESPERARE HASTA QUE VUELVAS

…

Este es mi primer finc de Sakura cart captor, así que espero les guste y sino bueno háganmelo saber…gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**FRANCIA ** - **PARIS**

_**Al día siguiente (24 de julio del 2003)**_

Shaoran: y dime vas a ir a Grecia?

Tomoyo: si, hoy mismo salgo

Shaoran: hoy?, pero si la reunión es en dos días?-extrañado

Tomoyo: si, lo sé lo que pasa es que me gustaría conocer Grecia y pasear por la ciudad- sonrió- no sé si sabes pero siempre me ha llamado la atención la ciudad de la mitología jajá-rio- se que es algo un poco infantil pero me encantaría, conocerla-

Shaoran: oh…no sabía que te gustara la mitología griega jajá- rio de buena manera- entonces voy contigo, me encantaría escuchar historias de ese país

Tomoyo: de verdad?- pregunto

Shaoran: si espero no te moleste-

Tomoyo: No para nada

Shaoran: bien, en dos horas salimos?, te parece?

Tomoyo: si, entonces voy por mis maletas…-le miro antes e continuar- en que avión partiremos?

Shaoran: mmmm…te parece bien en el mío?-pregunto

Tomoyo: mmmm…está bien, en dos horas te veo- dijo despidiéndose

_**Japón-Tomoeda (29 de julio del 2003)**_

Se había levantado tarde y ahora tenía que salir a prisa o sino no llegaría…

Ha!, todo es por culpa de kero sino…hay …por qué no avanzan!- decía una mal humorada Sakura- seguro que ya llego y yo… ah!-

Unos minutos de pues….

Sakura!- llamo una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos miel- el señor Cheshire te busca, necesita hablar urgente contigo-

Sakura: ah!, como me pude olvidar…hay Giane…que hago…-dijo con sufrimiento

Giane: … no se amiga, pero será mejor que vayas a verlo, te está esperando en tu oficina y no se ve contento…- expreso

Sakura:…mmmm…eso are amiga…eso are…

**Oficina**

Sakura: señor Cheshire, buen día…perdone la tardanza…-entro disculpándose

Sr. Cheshire: buen día Srta. Kinomoto…me parece que acordamos la reunión, a las nueve de la mañana-dijo mirando su reloj- y ya son las 10 y media…-la miro serio

Sakura: eh?, si lo siento…vera tu ve un pequeño problema- se disculpo- kero esta me la pagas…-pensó-

Sr. Cheshire: … si, pues debería haber avisado, eh perdido una hora y media de mi tiempo Srta. Y eso es algo que no se recupera…creí que iba hacer negocios con alguien responsable- hablo serio y molesto- pero me doy cuenta de que no… será mejor que olvide este trato…adiós Srta. Kinomoto- diciendo esto el diseñador salió de la oficina sin esperar respuesta

Sakura:…pero…pero…- no reaccionaba, la pobre estaba en shock

Giane: Sakura…estas bien…?- pregunto la joven entrando

Sakura:…se fue..SE FUE!- grito

Giane: que paso?...Porque el señor Cheshire salió hecho una furia?

Sakura: … ah! Este es el peor de mis días!- siguió gritando-perdí el contrato con un gran diseñador!

Giane: ya saku…esto se puede solucionar…solo debes buscar a alguien que diseñe mejor que Cheshire, antes que empiece la temporada de moda…-trato de calmar a su amiga

Sakura: y de donde voy a sacar alguien así…eh?!- dijo desesperada- además la temporada ya empieza en un mes…y no hay nada preparado…que voy hacer…-decía mirando al cielo

Giane: ay! Ya no seas dramática…eres inteligente estoy segura que algo se te ocurrirá…- expreso la joven-mmmm…y que tal si le pides ayuda ah…tus antiguos amigos diseñadores o amigas?- dijo

Sakura: porque? Porque…pues cuando decidí fundar mi propia línea de ropa, decidí nunca pedir ayuda a ninguno de ellos además…- se calla para pensar-…mmmm tal vez Tomy…mmmm…Giane, comunícame con la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji…-ordeno

Giane: ah Tomoyo…- dijo de mala gana- no creo que se buena idea…-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- ella está muy ocupada…con su novio…-dijo mostrando una revista- mira los han encontrado en lugares Francia, Grecia juntos…-dijo entregándole la revista ah Sakura- tú conoces al joven que la acompaña

Sakura: Giane, de que hablas Tomy no…-callo al ver las fotos que mostraba la revista- …sha…sha..Shaoran…-dijo en un susurro-…

Giane: Shaoran…?, no me digas que es el chico que tanto te gustaba?- dijo asiéndose la inocente, pues ella sabía muy que Sakura estaba enamorada de Shaoran pues Sakura le había contado toda la historia, aunque evitando contarle lo de las cartas clow, y además de que le mostro una foto de Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol y ella…-pero…Tomoyo se ve muy acaramelada con el no crees?- siguió metiendo veneno

Sakura:…Tomy…no sería capaz…-susurro-además tal vez alguien parecido…o …- Sakura había reconocido inmediatamente ese par de ojos miel y ese cabello Cataño desordenado, sin duda era él, pero porque Tomoyo no le dijo que lo había visto y por qué se veían tan unidos?. Sin saberlo las lagrimas y Caín de los ojos de la castaña- creí en ti!- grito frustrada- y me traicionaste Tomoyo!-

Giane: …Jajaja y a si muere la amistad de Tomoyo Daidouji y Sakura Kinomoto Jajaja- pensaba

_**N/A: Hola, se que demore mucho en actualizar este finc pero es que con todas las actividades que últimamente eh estoy realizando no eh tenido tiempo, espero me disculpen y esta vez tratare de actualizar un poco más rápido…otra cosa que quiero decir es que los días en los que Sakura participa están cinco días después, de lo que pasa con Shaoran y Tomoyo…no sé si me entiende, espero que si…bueno aquí les dejo este capi , espero les guste y me encantaría que dejen un review con su opinión…un beso y gracias**_


End file.
